


Non spegni il Sole se gli spari addosso

by IperOuranos



Category: Non Essere Cattivo | Don't Be Bad (2015)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character Death, Drug Use, Gen, Introspection, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IperOuranos/pseuds/IperOuranos
Summary: I soldi non sono mai abbastanza, e prima o poi ti uccidono
Relationships: Cesare&Vittorio (Non Essere Cattivo 2015)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**_È difficile stare al mondo_ **

**_Quando perdi l'orgoglio_ **

Era sempre colpa dei soldi.

Cesare aveva imparato quella lezione da tempo ormai, ancora prima di imparare qualsiasi altra cosa. Perché se vivi in periferia, se passi la vita a cercare di artigliarti a tutto ciò che hai nel tentativo di non venire trascinato via dalla corrente, allora sai benissimo che alla fine dei conti, tutti si misura in base a quanto denaro riesci ad ottenere e a quante cose puoi comprare.

Cesare non aveva mai avuto tanti soldi. E non aveva mai potuto obbligare la vita a muoversi nella direzione che lui desiderava.

Era solo un bambino quando aveva visto la schiena del padre uscire dalla porta, barcollando su gambe malferme mentre tentava di centrare l'uscio, urla e risentimento come uniche cose che testimoniavano che fosse mai esistito dentro quella casa. Era un bambino e aveva sentito quell'uomo di cui ormai quasi non ricordava il volto sbraitare su come quella casa lo soffocasse, come ogni soldo che guadagnava faticosamente finisse in quei due marmocchi che non facevano altro che disturbarlo ogni volta che metteva piede in casa. 

Era solo un bambino e si era sentito un mostro, una creatura capace di risucchiare la vita come quelli che vedeva nei suoi cartoni animati. Era solo un bambino e tutto ciò che aveva capito era che se forse, forse fosse riuscito a trovare quei soldi di cui tanto il padre parlava, allora lui sarebbe tornato e gli avrebbe di nuovo letto quel libro di storie della buonanotte che gli piaceva tanto. Era solo un bambino ed era entrato nel piccolo supermercato sotto casa aveva salutato con la piccola mano il commesso che conosceva da sempre e che ogni volta che andava con la madre gli regalava una caramella. Era scivolato tra i reparti e aveva rubato con le dita piccole e poco agili tutto quello che riusciva, ingenuamente chiudendolo all'interno di un giubbotto che si gonfiava troppo per non essere notato. Aveva cercato di correre fuori, ma evidentemente non aveva grande talento per i furti perché ovviamente tutti quanti se ne accorsero e lo fermarono ancora prima di superare le casse. 

Era solo un bambino e la madre stringeva la sua mano così forte da fargli male, trascinandolo per la strada mentre sbraitava verso di lui, e Cesare non riusciva a capire perché ci fosse così tanta vergogna sul suo volto. L'aveva guardata con occhi candidi, confusi a causa di quella rabbia.

« Ma papà torna se abbiamo dei soldi, no? Che male c'è? »

La madre aveva girato di scatto la testa verso di lui, e tutto ciò che Cesare aveva sentito era il dolore acuto dello schiaffo che lo colpiva senza preavviso, riempiendo i suoi occhi di lacrime ancora prima che potesse fare il bambino grande e scacciarle via. 

La madre lo guardava, e c'era senso di colpa nei suoi occhi, quelle stesse lacrime che coloravano anche i suoi, scappavano sul suo volto ancora prima che potesse velocemente pulirle con il dorso della mano. Ma Cesare era solo un bambino, non poteva capire ciò che si disegnava sul volto della madre. Sentiva solo il bruciore sulla guancia e il dolore di quel tradimento. Non capiva, non poteva capire. Voleva solo suo padre, voleva che smettesse di urlare, che la madre smettesse di piangere che tutto andasse bene. E invece la madre piangeva ancora e questa volta per colpa sua, e poi lo aveva colpito, e faceva più male di tutte quelle che aveva mai preso dal padre. 

E Cesare si era voltato di scatto, ed era scappato. Ignorando la madre che lo chiamava, divincolandosi dalla sua presa troppo debole per trattenerlo, e senza realmente guardare dove andava. Correva e basta, e le vie anguste del quartiere gli passavano di fianco così veloci che non riusciva neanche a distinguerle. 

Si era perso, quel giorno. Era riuscito a tornare a casa solo la sera tardi, grazie ad un poliziotto che l'aveva visto seduto in un angolo, le ginocchia tirate verso il petto e il giubbotto stretto forte intorno al corpo. La madre era corsa ad abbracciarlo, e aveva chiesto mille volte "grazie" e "mi dispiace" all'agente, e Cesare sentiva nella sua voce una nota di quella stessa vergogna che aveva conosciuto quel mattino. Ed era corso a letto, senza dire nulla. Era corso a letto e si era nascosto sotto le coperte, facendo uscire una mano solo per stringere quella della sorella, che silenziosamente aveva allungato la propria nel buio, dal letto di fianco al suo.

« Non andare via anche tu come papà. »

Aveva sussurrato lei, con una voce così piccola e sottile che sembrava quasi scomparire nel piccolo spazio scuro che li divideva. Cesare aveva deglutito, e aveva annuito anche se la sorella non poteva vederlo. 

« No. Va bene. »

E Cesare non se ne era più andato. Era stata lei ad abbandonarlo, ma lui non se ne era più andato. Anche mentre quei dannati soldi sgretolavano la sua vita.

\---

**_Fiore de tenerezza_ **

**_Da quanto tempo che sei qua nella tempesta_ **

**_E fiore d'amaranto_ **

**_M'hai sollevato er core quando stava dentro ar fango_ **

Era tutto colpa dei soldi e Cesare l'aveva urlato così forte da graffiarsi la gola, l'aveva urlato come se bastasse così poco a portare indietro sua sorella, come se potesse guardare verso il cimitero e vederla tornare da lui, con il suo solito sorriso. Come se la storia potesse cambiare solo grazie al suo dolore e alla sua frustrazione. 

Aveva urlato ed era stato Vittorio a prendere la sua rabbia in faccia, pesante e sferzante come un pugno (forse l'unico, quello metaforico, che sarebbe stato in grado di portare a segno contro Vittorio, vista la sua stazza). C'erano lacrime anche nei suoi occhi, ma lui era silenzioso e immobile. Dove c'era la sua rabbia, Vittorio offriva comprensione senza riservo. Dove c'era il suo dolore, le braccia dell'amico lo avvolgevano, e Cesare si sentiva una bomba ad orologeria, pronto ad esplodere e distruggere se stesso e tutto ciò che stava intorno a lui. Tutto ciò che lo teneva ancora assieme erano quelle braccia, la consapevolezza di non essere mai solo in quella vita di merda da cui non si poteva uscire. 

C'erano ancora lacrime sul suo volto quella notte, era stanco e si reggeva a malapena in piedi ma ancora si rifiutava di tornare a casa. Erano stati buttati fuori dal terzo locale in una sola serata, perché Cesare continuava ad attaccare briga con chiunque e Vittorio poteva solo cercare di fermarlo fino ad un certo punto, poi si metteva al suo fianco e si infilava nella mischia anche lui, e allora l'unica soluzione era sempre sbatterli fuori dalla porta. 

Le strade di Roma erano silenziose, la periferia era quasi deserta a quell'ora di notte, e Cesare non lo sopportava. Perché se quel silenzio rimaneva troppo a lungo allora sentiva quella voce nella sua testa che gli diceva sei una testa di cazzo, pensi tanto di essere diverso dal tossico di merda che ha ucciso tua sorella ma la verità è che sei esattamente uguale. 

E Cesare non aveva la forza di sentire quella voce. E allora prendeva Vittorio per la giacca e lo portava al prossimo locale, tirava fuori quella droga che avrebbero dovuto vendere e ci affogava dentro qualsiasi pensiero coerente. Rincorreva qualsiasi cosa per zittire quella voce che continuava a rimbombare nel retro del suo cranio. 

« Come cazzo faccio, eh Vitto'?! Come cazzo faccio a prendermi cura de 'na piccoletta. È così piccola Vitto', come se fa, se la prendo 'nbraccio nel modo sbagliato rischio de romperle qualcosa. »

Aveva detto alla fine, quando ormai la notte era passata e Cesare si era sentito al sicuro, come se il peggio fosse passato. Ma non era passato davvero, in fondo. Il suo corpo urlava per dolore e stanchezza ma la droga teneva vigile e nervosa la sua mente. Era giorno ma lui non aveva la forza di andare là fuori nel mondo e guadagnarsi il pane della giornata. Era giorno e doveva pensare a quella bambina, l'unico lascito di sua sorella. Era una povera creatura innocente che si era trovata nella merda per colpa di quello stronzo di suo padre, un tossico di merda che aveva deciso di passare la sua malattia del cazzo sia a sua madre che a lei. Era una povera creatura innocente che era nata con un orologio sulla testa, una sentenza di morte per cui nessuno poteva far nulla. Cesare si sentiva così vicino a quella piccola creatura, la sua bambina, la sua Debora. L'unica altra creatura al mondo che poteva capire come si sentiva. 

« Eddai Ce', ve la caverete come al solito e lo sai pure tu. E poi che sta a di', che ormai quella bambina è tutto quelli di cui parli, su. Eri già papà prima, che cazzo stiamo a parla' a fare. »

Vittorio aveva ragione, come sempre. Era lui quello che sapeva mettere ordine nel casino che era la sua vita, quella stella polare che in fondo era sempre uguale. Cesare aveva solo annuito, sospirando un pochino mentre si buttava sul divanetto distrutto che avevano trascinato lì sul loro angolo di spiaggetta ad Ostia. Era un piccolo paradiso, l'unico posto in cui le cose sembravano sempre andare bene, nonostante tutto. 

« Quelle cazzo di medicine costano un rene Vitto'. »

Aveva sussurrato, svuotando un'altra bottiglia di birra e lasciandola cadere di lato, sospirando pesante. Vittorio si era limitato a girare la testa a guardarlo, aveva alzato una mano e gli aveva tirato una pacca sulla schiena così forte da fargli mozzare il respiro nei polmoni. 

« Lo sai che 'nte devi preoccupa' di quello frate'. C'arrangiamo in qualche modo. Insieme. » 

E Cesare aveva annuito, perché sapeva che Vittorio aveva ragione. Il mondo era una merda e loro erano l'ultima ruota del carro, ma almeno erano assieme. E assieme potevano andare avanti, in qualche modo. C'era Vittorio e c'era Debora, e tanto valeva continuare a sopravvivere per loro. 

\---

**_La promessa del futuro quanto vale_ **

**_È una presa per il culo a quanto pare_ **

C'era Vittorio e c'era Debora, e poi Cesare si era voltato un attimo, e non c'era più nessuno dei due. 

Vittorio stava cercando di mettersi a posto, cambiare vita, trovare un lavoro e farsi una famigliola con la tipa che si era trovato. Cesare aveva cercato di inseguirlo, si era nascosto dentro un abito che non era il proprio, aveva cercato in ogni modo di farsi accettare in quel mondo che non lo aveva mai accettato. Vittorio era diverso, lui sapeva rigare dritto e sapeva farsi amici tutti, sapeva prendersi la fiducia della gente in qualche modo. Ma chi poteva mai fidarsi di Cesare con un lavoro stabile? Il Brutto era l'unico che aveva sempre un lavoro per lui. E lo faceva solo perché alla fine dei conti erano tutti figli della stessa merda, e lui aveva deciso che voleva fare qualcosa di buono per la sua gente. 

Cesare aveva cercato di inseguire Vittorio in quella vita che non gli apparteneva, ma per quanto allungasse la mano non riusciva più a raggiungerlo. Era come se lui fosse riuscito ad ergersi lontano da quella palude che inghiottiva tutto, ed ora Cesare non poteva che guardarlo dal basso, affogando nel fango da solo, senza più nessuno a stringere la sua mano. 

Era quasi riuscito a seguirlo, per un piccolo momento. Aveva quasi pensato di potercela davvero fare, aveva quasi immaginato un mondo in cui passava l'intera vita a svegliarsi al mattino e andare a lavorare insieme a Vittorio, spaccarsi la schiena uno di fianco all'altro e poi andare a mangiare la pizza il giorno di paga tutti assieme, lui con la sua famigliola e Cesare con Debora. 

Ma era bastato un secondo, e tutto era di nuovo crollato. Quel piccolo gradino su cui cercava di sollevarsi si era sgretolato sotto i suoi piedi, facendolo affogare ancora più di prima. Ed ora tutto ciò che aveva era un orsacchiotto di peluche da stringere al petto, che aveva ancora il suo odore. Era strano, acido, contaminato dalla malattia e dal dolore che aveva provato nei suoi ultimi giorni, ma c'era ancora l'odore di Debora. Ed era tutto ciò che rimaneva. 

Invece di raggiungere Vittorio, l'aveva preso per la mano e l'aveva trascinato giù con lui. Sempre più a fondo, ogni giorno un passo più vicino alla pazzia, alla morte, o a qualsiasi altra cosa lo aspettasse dall'altra parte. 

La birra e la cocaina nel suo corpo gli offuscavano qualsiasi ricordo, tutto ciò che rimaneva di quelle giornate erano quei minuti che aveva passato lì, per terra in un angolo, tra le braccia di Vittorio che cercava di impedirgli di farla finita lì, in quell'esatto momento. E non c'era più nulla per lui in quel mondo, non c'era nulla e lui non era più nulla, ma Vittorio si era lasciato trascinare giù solamente per stargli accanto, e forse bastava per lottare ancora, respiro dopo respiro. 

\---

**_Io che sono stato il capo a farmi del male,_ **

**_l'odio non finisce, è come l'acqua del mare,_ **

**_più tu gli dai corda, più ti tira dentro_ **

Era tutta colpa dei soldi. Era sempre colpa dei soldi, era tutto colpa dei soldi. Era colpa dei soldi se suo padre se ne era andato, se sua sorella era morta per colpa di uno stronzo, se Debora era morta spaventata dal buio della sera. Era colpa dei soldi se Cesare non aveva nulla, era colpa dei soldi se la sua vita continuava ad essere risucchiata sempre più giù. Era colpa dei soldi se Vittorio si era allontanato, troppo occupato a lavorare per stargli vicino. 

Cesare ci aveva provato. Aveva lottato respiro dopo respiro cercando di sopravvivere esattamente come gli aveva promesso. Aveva guardato il mare e aveva immaginato una vita nuova, lontana da quella merda di periferia, ma la realtà era che non c'era speranza per uno come lui. La sua storia era una tragedia, doveva finire col botto, col sangue, con le lacrime. Lui era uno di quei personaggi che servono per far piangere lo spettatore, che si può asciugare le lacrime e sorridere quando si ricorda che no, per fortuna la sua vita non è così.

Ma quella di Cesare lo era. Era tutto vero, tutto fin troppo reale per poter scappare.    
E alla fine, era sempre tutto colpa dei soldi.    
Chi non ne ha, chi ne ha troppi, chi muore per portarli a casa.    
_ Tutto colpa dei soldi.  _

Cesare non riesce a pensare ad altro, non più. È una voce che urla nel suo cervello, una frase che rimbomba in modo ossessivo, accecando tutto il resto. La sua vita è un sogno vissuto in una casa che cade a pezzi. La sua vita è una storia d'amore con una donna di cui a volte ricorda a malapena il nome. La sua vita è un urlo di aiuto che nessuno ascolta.

La sua vita è quel fucile scarico, la sua vita è la paura negli occhi dell'uomo che va a rapinare con un'arma senza proiettili. La sua vita è il sangue che schizza dal fianco e bagna tutta la sua maglia, esplode all'improvviso mentre sta tornando verso la sua macchina.

La sua vita è un viaggio in macchina con la vista annebbiata, è trascinarsi sull'erba incolta di quella casa di merda che è tutto ciò che ha sempre sognato. La sua vita è morire con dei poliziotti pronti ad arrestarlo davanti agli occhi. La sua vita è morire su un pezzo di gommapiuma rovinata e sbrandellata che ai suoi occhi doveva essere il più bel divano della storia, circondato da guardie di merda che volevano solo portarlo dietro le sbarre per aver rubato gli spiccioli di un tabacchino. 

La sua vita è morire da solo, per una cazzata, la sua vita è uno straccio che può essere gettato in un angolo, un'eco lontana di cui nessuno sentirà la mancanza. La sua vita è pensare a sua madre, sua sorella, a Debora e Vittorio. E non poter vedere nessuno. Perché le chiusure sono solo per le persone che valgono qualcosa. 

_ Ed è tutto colpa dei soldi.  _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Guardo robot che fanno a botte mentre intanto si fa notte_ **

**_Sogno un'armatura che mi renda forte_ **

**_Un po' più forte di così, mica tanto_ **

I soldi non erano mai abbastanza.

Vittorio l'aveva capito da tempo ormai, fin troppo tempo. Era una battaglia persa, contro un nemico che sembrava non finire mai le forze. Era un mostro che fagocitava tutto ciò che gli capitava a tiro, senza remore e senza controllo, una creatura mitologica dalle fattezze da incubo che non faceva altro se non distruggere le vite che riusciva a toccare. 

E non c'era fine, non poteva esserci. Lavori e ti spacchi la schiena, cerchi mille cose diverse da fare e cerchi mille scorciatoie ed altrettante vie di fuga, ma alla fine ritorni sempre allo stesso punto, sconfitto. 

Perché non c'è fine, non ci sarà mai. Sono tutte bugie quelle che vendono in televisione: la felicità non esiste, l'appagamento non esiste, la stabilità non esiste. La vita non è altro che che fallimenti su fallimenti e vivere non è altro che rialzarsi da terra dopo ogni colpo, solo per riceverne uno ancora più forte.

Vittorio non ha mai pensato che ci potesse essere una via d'uscita. Lo sa fin troppo bene, non è così stupido. Quando vivi in periferia tutta la vita, vedi così tante persone provare e fallire attorno a te che l'unica cosa che puoi pensare è che il gioco sia truccato, lo sia sempre stato. La verità è che tanto vale vivere come cazzo ti pare, perché in fondo non potrai mai uscirne, quindi perché affannarsi?

Aveva passato tutta la sua vita così, Vittorio: vivendo come voleva, non rendendo conto a nessuno se non alle persone che lui sceglieva. Era una vita di merda e tutto quello che potevi fare era viverla fino in fondo. 

Era soltanto un ragazzino, quando aveva conosciuto Cesare. Andavano tutti e due alle stesse scuole elementari, quelle che hanno frequentato amici e fratelli di una vita che ormai non ci sono più, persi nelle pieghe della vita o nelle onde del mare.

Ma non lui, non Cesare. Lui era sempre al suo fianco, sempre pronto ad aiutarlo e a sostenerlo, senza chiedergli nulla in cambio. Lui non poteva essere comprato, e non poteva essere deluso. Erano della stessa pasta lui e Cesare, fratelli separati alla nascita ma che erano riusciti a ritrovarsi in mezzo a quell'uragano che era il mondo. 

Vittorio era sempre stato il ragazzino silenzioso, quello che passa il tempo per i fatti suoi in un angolo della classe durante l'intervallo, quello che si siede in fondo per non essere disturbato né dalla lezione né dagli altri compagni. Quello che prende giusto la sufficienza, e non è utile neanche per i suoi risultati scolastici. Quello che sopravvive scrollando le spalle e tirando dritto, e che tutti credono che forse in fondo ce l'abbia, qualche problema. 

Ma non lui, non Cesare. Il ragazzino nervoso e sempre in movimento, quello che rispondeva alle maestre con un'innocenza che non sfociava mai nell'arroganza, ma che veniva comunque punito invece di essere aiutato, quello che spintonava i compagni che alzavano le mani su Vittorio, e che finiva a dover fare il doppio dei compiti per colpa delle spie, mentre i veri violenti tornavano a casa abbracciando le madri in lacrime. 

Cesare era una forza della natura, era un cuore d'oro che era stato picchiato e sventrato dal mondo, e che ora veniva accusato di non essere più il bravo bambino di un tempo. 

Erano cresciuti mano nella mano, lui e Cesare. Due relitti che si erano trovati al fondo dell'oceano e avevano deciso che se dovevano venire schiacciati dalla pressione, tanto valeva morire assieme. E così era sempre stato: Cesare era lì quando i genitori di Vittorio erano morti, lasciandogli un monolocale con 6 mesi di affitto da pagare e una lista di bollette che lui con i suoi diciannove anni sapeva a malapena leggere. Era lì ad ogni rissa, ad ogni litigio con persone più o meno pericolose. Era lì ad ogni furto, ad ogni lavoretto poco legale che Il Brutto riusciva a racimolare loro. Era lì a coprirgli le spalle, a prendersi i colpi al suo posto, a ricordargli che in quel mondo da soli non si va da nessuna parte, ma almeno se sei in due le botte si possono dividere.

E Vittorio si era sforzato in ogni modo per essere lì per lui, allo stesso modo. Aveva fatto ogni cosa per stargli accanto nei momenti peggiori, l'aveva visto toccare il fondo così tante volte, e ogni volta aveva paura di vedere affondare ancora un passo oltre, senza riuscire mai più a risalire. L'aveva visto farsi di così tanta roba tutta assieme che un angolo del suo cervello continuava a ripetere ecco, questa è la volta che o lui o io ci lasciamo le penne. Eppure non succedeva mai, al mattino dopo erano ancora lì tutti e due, ancora insieme, e per qualche ora potevano sentirsi invincibili. Poi succedeva qualche altra stronzata, e tutto piombava nel buio un'altra volta. 

Per loro due, i soldi che avevano erano abbastanza. Vittorio odiava i soldi, odiava averne più dello stretto necessario, ogni lira in più che si ritrovava era per Cesare prima, e per Debora dopo. Lui sì che ne aveva bisogno, per quanto li odiasse, per quanto odiasse quel mondo che calcolava il loro valore in base alle banconote che avevano in tasca. Ma erano tempi bui per tutti. Tutta la vita era un'enorme notte buia, e Cesare non si poteva permettere di schifare i pochi soldi che avevano. 

E in fondo andava bene così. Era sempre andata bene così. In fondo, tutto aveva sempre avuto un suo ordine. Anche nel dolore, anche quando Cesare gli crollava addosso senza più forza per reggere quella vita sulle spalle, anche quando Vittorio scoppiava a piangere e non riusciva più a fermarsi, e non sapeva neanche lui il perché. In fondo era sempre andato tutto bene, e Vittorio pensava non avrebbe mai voluto cambiare nulla.

Ma i soldi non sono mai abbastanza, la vita non è mai abbastanza, e alla fine quel mostro che ti alita sulla nuca ogni minuto di ogni giorno decide di smettere di giocare, e ingoia anche te. 

\---

**_Ricordi quei progetti che avevamo_ **

**_Li vedi i nostri volti nello specchio assomigliare a quelli che odiavamo_ **

Era stata una rivelazione. Come un fulmine caduto dal cielo che lo aveva colpito in pieno, svegliandolo da un torpore in cui non sapeva neanche di trovarsi. Era una sera come tante, di una settimana come tante. Era una delle tante serate passate fuori assieme a Cesare e agli altri del gruppo, erano a casa sua e Vittorio riusciva a sentire le voci soffocate di Cesare e delle due ragazze con loro nella stanza accanto. Non sapeva cosa stessero dicendo, era da un po' che non li ascoltava, troppo impegnato ad avere a che fare con i mille colori di un mondo sconosciuto che vedeva intorno a sé.

Sapeva che era colpa della droga, ne era fin troppo consapevole, e ci era anche abituato. Ma se doveva essere sincero non si era mai trovato a vedere cose così strane come quella sera. Aveva ancora le mani che tremavano per la paura che aveva provato sulla strada, davanti a quel camion di circensi. E sentiva ancora un brivido lungo la schiena per qualsiasi demone avesse visto sul fondo della padella che gli aveva dato in mano Cesare poco prima. 

Era abituato agli effetti della cocaina, li conosceva da tutta la sua vita, ma questo era troppo. Neanche Cesare era mai andato così fuori, ne era sicuro. E per quanto cercasse di mantenere la calma nella stanza accanto, gestendo le due oche che avevano portato con loro e cercando di fare qualcosa di carino per Vittorio, era sicuro fosse preoccupato anche lui. 

Eppure, Vittorio doveva ammettere di non sentirsi poi troppo fuori. Non quanto altre volte, almeno. Erano sensazioni strane che si mischiavano nel suo cervello, creando un brodo confuso eppure più lucido di quando avrebbe sperato. 

Ed era stato in quel turbinio che si era fissato lo specchio, e aveva visto se stesso. Non come al solito, aveva visto se stesso davvero, quello che era e quello che sarebbe stato, la sua vita e il suo futuro che passavano davanti ai suoi spalancati davanti ad uno specchio unto e vecchio. 

Si era visto, aveva visto il proprio futuro, e gli faceva  _ schifo  _ . Era una mano che gli stringeva lo stomaco, strizzando tutta la vergogna che aveva mai provato per se stesso e facendola colare su quello specchio, davanti ai suoi occhi. 

Si faceva schifo, e non vedeva alcuna via d'uscita. Si faceva schifo e non voleva farsi schifo. 

Aveva sputato sullo specchio, un tentativo di nascondere la propria faccia più che un vero messaggio. Poi era caduto sul letto, troppo stanco e disgustato per fare altro. Si era addormentato con un giuramento sulle labbra, e aveva sperato con forza di non dimenticarselo il mattino dopo.

\---

**_Ciò che devi dire non l'hai detto_ **

**_Tradire è una pallottola nel petto_ **

Non se l'era dimenticato. Si era alzato e aveva deciso di cercare un vero lavoro, qualcosa su cui costruirsi un futuro che non lo portasse troppo presto in una camera d'obitorio dimenticata da tutti. 

Doveva farlo per se stesso, e doveva farlo per Cesare. Perché Cesare era convinto di non essere abbastanza per il mondo, di non valere abbastanza da meritarsi qualcosa di meglio, e Vittorio doveva fargli capire che no, tutti e due potevano avere qualcosa di meglio. Forse un giorno avrebbero trovato un minimo di pace, se si impegnavano e si spaccavano la schiena senza fine, se continuavano a battere la stessa contro lo stesso muro mille e più volte sperando di cavarci qualcosa di diverso dal sangue. 

Cesare si era quasi lasciato convincere, ma Vittorio non era stupido. Vedeva il dolore nei suoi occhi, la silenziosa accusa.  _ Mi hai abbandonato. Sei andato a cercarti una vita peggiore e mi hai abbandonato. _

Vittorio non usciva più la sera. Era stanco dopo tutta la giornata in cantiere, tutto quello che poteva fare era tornare a casa e buttarsi sul divano, dare un bacio a Linda e una pacca sulla spalla di Tommaso, e sperare di avere ancora abbastanza forza in corpo da svegliarsi ancora vivo il mattino dopo. 

E Cesare si sentiva abbandonato. Vittorio lo vedeva fin troppo bene, e la parte peggiore era che c'era una voce nella sua testa che dava ragione a Cesare. Gli amici non si lasciano indietro, non dopo tutto quello che si è passato assieme. Cesare è un fratello e tu lo stai lasciando indietro.

_ Non sono io che lo sto abbandonando, è lui che non vuole darsi una regolata. _

Ma non è così facile, vero?

Vittorio faticava a dormire la notte, nonostante la stanchezza. Fissava il soffitto cercando di autogiustificarsi, di zittire quella voce una volta per tutte. Il lavoro era per se stesso, ma era anche per Cesare. Forse così insieme i soldi sarebbero bastati a fare una vita tranquilla, finalmente. 

_ Ma i soldi non sono mai abbastanza. _

\---

**_Le nuvole nel cielo sembra quasi che ci schiaccino_ **

**_E le strade de sta terra sembra quasi non ci bastino_ **

  
  
Vittorio era testardo. Più testardo di quanto Cesare potesse anche solo immaginare di essere. Ci aveva messo fin troppo a imparare quella lezione. Gli ci era voluta una corsa in ospedale a piedi, perché i mezzi erano troppo lenti. 

Gli ci era voluto il corpo di Cesare su quella barella abbandonata in un angolo, la pelle bianca e il fianco distrutto.

Gli ci era voluto il pianto dilaniante della madre di Cesare, che non riusciva ad alzarsi dalla sedia e lasciare la stanza. Gli ci era voluto l'intero mondo che crollava attorno a lui, nell'indifferenza generale. 

_ Non si erano neanche degnati di pettinarlo. _

Cesare ci teneva così tanto ad essere sempre quantomeno presentabile, e loro l'avevano mollato su un tavolo freddo e isolato, e non l'avevano neanche aggiustato. 

Vittorio gli aveva aggiustato i capelli con le mani, prima di venire gentilmente ma freddamente allontanato da un'infermiera. Non si può toccare i cadaveri, è il protocollo, mi dispiace.

Vittorio non sentiva nulla, non pensava più a nulla. Una sola voce continuava a gridare nella sua testa, a tempo con i singhiozzi della signora dietro di lui, quella anziana signora che aveva perso fin troppo per una sola vita.

_ Non è mai abbastanza. Non è mai abbastanza. _

Perché aveva fatto tutto quanto? Perché si era spaccato la schiena, se non poteva uscire da quella vita di merda insieme a Cesare? Perché continuava a rompere muri con un martello giorno dopo giorno, se alla fine non cambiava mai nulla?

_ Non è mai abbastanza. _

« Andiamo a casa signora. Ci penso io a tutto. Andiamo. »

« Che faccio Vittorio. Che faccio. Non ci sono più Vittorio. Non c'è più nessuno... »

La donna continuava a sussurrare senza fine, incapace di fare altro. Vittorio riuscì a farla alzare, portarla a casa, farla stendere a letto. E poi dovette lasciarla lì, perché il turno di lavoro iniziava, e se non si presentava tanto valeva che non si presentasse mai più. 

_ Non è mai abbastanza. _

Si era trascinato a lavoro, e aveva ripreso la sua vita come sempre. Non poteva smettere un secondo, doveva lavorare fino a spaccarsi la schiena, impegnarsi a mantenere in piedi quella vita che ora doveva vivere per due. Anche se tutto si sgretolava, doveva andare avanti a costruire. Perché non aveva altro, e non poteva fare diversamente. Doveva continuare, sperando di fermarsi un giorno. Anche se ormai aveva imparato la lezione.

_ Non è mai abbastanza. _

\---

**_Il lavoro paga, ma non ti paga chi ti da il lavoro_ **

**_Problema nostro? Conto in banca loro_ **

Aveva corso così tanto che era passato un anno, prima che tutto quanto riuscisse finalmente a raggiungerlo ed investirlo. Se lo aspettava ovviamente, se l'era sempre aspettato, ma non significava che facesse meno male. 

« Il ragazzino è venuto a chiedermi un lavoro. Ovviamente non gliel’ho dato Vitto', ma stacce attento. » 

Perché non avevano abbastanza soldi, aveva detto il Brutto. Perché voleva che le liti tra lui e sua madre finissero.

Per i soldi. Per i dannati soldi. Perché non erano mai abbastanza.

Vittorio vedeva Tommaso sfuggirgli dalle mani come gli era sfuggito Cesare, lo vedeva avventurarsi in un mondo che faceva parte dei suoi incubi peggiori. Era quel mostro, quel dannato mostro che ti divorava senza darti speranza d'uscita. Era sempre lui, lui che alla fine ti trovava e non importava quanto veloce potessi correre, ti avrebbe sempre divorato. 

E alla fine aveva divorato di nuovo anche lui, in un modo o nell'altro. 

Non ne era sorpreso, in fondo. Aveva capito la lezione un anno prima, e ormai non faceva altro che andare avanti per inerzia, aspettando che tutto crollasse davanti ai suoi. Ora che le fondamenta cominciavano a scricchiolare, Vittorio non riusciva più a sentirsi spaventato. Si sentiva solo affranto, stanco. Senza speranza.

Ma era finita la pausa pranzo, e doveva tornare a lavorare. Perché Linda continuava a lamentarsi del fatto che non avevano abbastanza soldi e facevano una vita da infami, e non poteva anche perdere ore di lavoro.

Perché i soldi non sono mai abbastanza. E prima o poi ti uccidono.


End file.
